


Something's Fishy

by Itscoupstastic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscoupstastic/pseuds/Itscoupstastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Seungcheol casually falling in love with you, and you trying to deny your own feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished One Fine Day and this happened during one of my classes lol. Everything is Seventeen right now, and I don't regret anything because I'm actually writing again. Even if it's not my best, it feels pretty great to be creating stories again, and I want to share them so... here it is! This will be a few different parts, idk how long I want to make this yet. This doesn't fit perfectly with OFD's timeline so ignore that. Also I think I have a thing for meanie couple because they keep making cameos in every story HAHA. Oops.

“Are you SURE you want to do this?” Seungcheol asks for the 3rd time this evening, following you around as you prepare for the morning’s fishing trip, which you excitedly volunteered to tag along and film for, since all the other crew members get seasick easily and didn’t want to go. You couldn’t believe your luck when they asked you, you have always wanted to go fishing, and now you have the opportunity to film it and, possibly, even fish yourself! Seungcheol immediately protested as soon as you told the members of Seventeen while they gathered in one of the rooms. “You’re not even a film crew member!” he exclaims, rather furious at his managers for even giving you the opportunity, because he knew how much you wanted to do it and how much he DIDN’T want you to do it. “I don’t get seasick, and they need someone to film whoever goes,” you reply calmly, though your irritation at his strong opposition to you going raises slightly. “Plus, I love going on boats and I’m ready for an adventure!” You whoop and look excitedly at the other members, who just laugh. “Look how excited she is, how could you deny her happiness?” Mingyu motions towards you, who is now hopping up and down singing “I’m on a Boat” with Vernon and Joshua joining in. Seungcheol shakes his head, “But it’s super dangerous! She should just stay here and help clean/cook!” You stop suddenly, and turn slowly to face Seungcheol again. “Excuse me,” you say quietly, “What did you say? I need to stay home… to cook and clean?” Jihoon nudges Seungcheol, who looks suddenly terrified of what just came out of his mouth, and whispers, “You better change that sentence or something while she’s giving you the chance, she’s about to kick your-” Seungcheol puts a hand over his mouth to stop him, and instead gives you a wary look as you tap your foot, waiting. “I just…” Seungcheol stops and runs a hand through his hair, “I am afraid… of you getting hurt,” he finishes slowly, not looking at you anymore. You almost laugh because he must be kidding, right? But then you see how serious his expression is, and suddenly those little butterflies have awoken in your stomach again. There’s an explosion of “Whoooooo”s and one “Seungcheol’s so sprung!” (no one understood though because it was said in English), but you ignore everyone and go up to pat Seungcheol’s shoulder. “I appreciate the concern, but I am not weak. It’s just as dangerous for me as it is for any of these guys, so I don’t see why I can’t go.” Seungcheol sighs as you stop patting his shoulder and walk towards the door. “I’m gonna start up the fire for dinner!” you call out over your shoulder, “let me know who’s gonna come with me on tomorrow’s fishing adventure!” Seungcheol looks after you as the door slams shut, and then after a moment’s silence, mutters to no one, “What am I going to do with her…” “Welp!” Jeonghan shouts, clapping his hands together, “how are we going to decide who is going fishing tomorrow? People with the shortest hair go?” Everyone ignores his bad joke, and Jeonghan, mad that no one laughed, adds with a pout, “we need to pick 3 other people before tomorrow.” “Wait three? I thought we needed four?” Wonwoo asks in confusion. Mingyu taps the elder’s head with a dramatic sigh, “We’re already counting Seungcheol, silly naïve boy.” Wonwoo shakes his head in annoyance, whispering “Meanie” as he moves away from Mingyu’s hand. Seungcheol, meanwhile, snaps out of his thoughts at his name being said. “Wait what? Who said I would go?” “Of course you’re going to go, leader,” Jeonghan says, still pouting, “If she’s going, it’s obvious you are too.” Seungcheol coughs and feels his ears turn red, “I don’t know what you’re talking about”, even though everyone (perhaps besides Wonwoo) knew what Jeonghan was talking about. “Okay so you don’t have to go then,” Jihoon says, but before he can continue Seungcheol shouts, “NO I WILL GO!” Everyone just looks at him, and he adds more quietly, “Since I am leader and good at fishing and very handsome, I will go.” “Yeah sure, that’s the reason,” Jihoon mutters under his breath, earning a stab in the side by Seungcheol’s elbow. They continue discussing, and in the end decide Seungcheol, Jihoon, Soonyoung, and Jun would go on the fishing trip tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaass, this might actually turn into a full story. I've been writing more on this storyline so please anticipate~~

You're extremely huffy, Seungcheol has been on your ass all night trying to get you to change your mind about going on the fishing trip. Through dinner, clean up, relaxing time, right until you were going to sleep, he kept on trying to make excuses for you not to go, but you were as relentless as he was. He was so annoying he even got to Vernon, probably the quietest and most peaceful member of all, who finally pulled down his mask at one point, tapped him on the shoulder, and asked him to "please stop talking until at least the morning, people are trying to sleep and your nagging is really uncool". This stunned Seungcheol into a few glorious moments of silence, and you gave Vernon a thumbs up, who simply shrugged and continued getting ready to sleep. 

You moved to your own little bed in the corner, shivering because tonight was a lot colder than the past few have been. As you tied up your hair, you saw Seungcheol shifting towards you out of the corner of your eye and you sighed; you didn't want to hear him nagging you anymore, you just wanted to go to bed. But instead of telling you you can't go because suddenly Chan wants to go and how could you deny little baby Chan this opportunity?, he sat next to you, stayed still for a second- obviously thinking- before pulling off his blue hooded sweatshirt he was wearing. He handed it to you, and when you just looked at him for a second (your heart definitely didn't stop at the sight of him doing that simple action), he simply said, "You looked cold," before he got up and moved to the other side of the room where a few of the other boys were sleeping. You were jealous of them, they could all keep each other warm but you were stuck trying to keep yourself from freezing to death. 

You hesitated, then quickly pulled the hoodie over your head. You almost groaned out loud, it was so warm inside! You felt yourself smiling widely as you put the hood on to trap every bit of heat inside that you could, and you looked up in time to catch Seungcheol and Jihoon, who was sleeping next to him, watching you. Creeps. You turned to lay down quickly because you were half embarrassed over realizing they witnessed your excitement over the warm hoodie. 

You didn't see Seungcheol silently squealing and hitting Jihoon while rolling around, unable to handle seeing you in his hoodie and being so cute. Jihoon pushed him off his side of the makeshift bed, and whispered roughly, "I kind of regret giving you the idea to give her your sweatshirt." "I'm so happy I could kiss you right now," Seungcheol replied, squishing Jihoon's cheeks. Jihoon swatted his hands away and turned his back on him as he laid down. "Don't you dare try. Plus, we both know I'm not the one you want to kiss right now." 

 

Morning arrived, and now here you are, riding in the back of a truck bed, trying not to die from the frigid wind almost pulling you off the truck, while holding on tight to the camera equipment you’ll use to film today’s fishing adventure. "Are you-" "YES SEUNGCHEOL I AM SURE. WE'RE HALFWAY TO THE BOAT ALREADY JUST GO WITH IT." Jihoon slaps Seungcheol's back hard, shouting over the wind, "Just give it up! She's coming with us and that's that!" You don't think that will settle the leader's mind, though, so you decided to change tactics. 

You are sitting next to him in the truck, and you turn and grab his face with both hands, turning his head so he has to look straight at you. You are trying to go for a surprise attack, maybe shock him into being quiet, but you didn’t anticipate the closeness of your face to his, nor the effect it ends up having to your heart. You have to keep to your plan though, so you inwardly silence your frantically beating heart, look straight into Seungcheol's eyes, and calmly say, "I will be just fine, okay?" You're just staring at his eyes, and it's a horrible, horrible idea because his eyes are so beautiful, so mesmerizing and large and brown, but you can't turn back now, so you just wait for some kind of motion from Seungcheol to show he heard you. 

He is extremely still though, eyes wide in surprise and mouth open, it would have been hilarious if you weren't feeling the way he looked yourself. "Yes?" you implore, and you shake his head slightly. That seems to snap him out of whatever was happening inside, and he nods slightly, eyes refocusing on you as you finally let go of his cheeks. "Well," Jun speaks up suddenly, who was quietly observing the whole situation that just happened with the other 2 members, "that should do it." Soonyoung and Jihoon snigger quietly, meanwhile both you and Seungcheol sit side by side quietly, unsure of what even just happened, and you try to grasp the situation that you just put yourself into. Before you could fully pull yourself together though, you arrive at the dock where the fishing boat awaits.


	3. Chapter 3

There's a slight awkward tension hovering over the group as all of you are given fishing clothes to put on over your regular clothes. Before you begin the struggle of getting your slightly-too-large rain boots on, you look to the left of you, where you see Seungcheol concentrating really hard on getting his first boot on. You want to act like the moment you just had with Seungcheol had no effect on you, so you think it's a good idea to go over and push him off balance, right when he's on one foot. He yelps out loud as he topples over, his eyes wide with surprise. You laugh heartily at his reaction, inside feeling a little panicky because the tension you feel is still there, and the other three laugh along too. Seungcheol's eyes narrow as he realizes what's going on, then silently holds his hand out, expecting you to help him up. 

And you do, because you feel bad. You wipe your tears and grasp his hand with both of your hands (have your hands always looked that small?), ready to pull him up using all of your weight. Seungcheol seems to have anticipated that though, because when you pull he's already pulling himself up and so suddenly you are stumbling backwards from the force of your own weight. The force is too much and you sit hard on your ass, face frozen in shock. Seungcheol is laughing so hard he's bent over double and you see the others trying not to laugh, and failing miserably. "Okay," you huff from the ground, "I guess I deserved that…"

You feel kind of embarrassed because you just fell on your ass in front of a bunch of people watching (and filming) you and the others putting on their fishing clothes. You wince as you try to push yourself off the ground to get up, and Seungcheol appears by your side out of nowhere, grasping your arms to haul you up. "I'm not a child, I can get up!" you say haughtily, slapping his hands away. But you can see the amusement in his eyes, and it makes you forget your embarrassment immediately. You crack a smile as you playfully swat at him, and then wince again as you try to walk. Seungcheol automatically reaches for you, "Did you actually hurt yourself?" He looks so concerned that you just wave him off, not wanting him to worry. "Let's just finish getting all this stuff on, the others are already done," you say as you pick up some bright blue puffy overalls. He just nods and you both quickly finish getting everything on. 

You finally have your jacket on, but your arms are so padded you can't zip it up properly. You fiddle with the zippers for a minute until larger hands come to replace yours. "You know I won't always be here to help you out," Seungcheol's voice speaks lowly to you, and you can feel how close he is so you don't look up. I wish you could be though, you think as a small sigh escapes your mouth. You notice he stopped zipping up your jacket, but it's not zipped all the way yet, so you look up to see what the problem was. You meet eyes that are extremely confused and almost dark, and there's something else… it's almost like a spark of hope swirling in the midst of his confusion, and you wonder why on earth he's looking at you like that. I didn't say that out loud did I, you think, panicking at the idea of him overhearing you practically confessing to him, and you stammer out the second thing on your mind, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He starts as if he is going to answer, but then seems to decide it’s a bad idea, and simply shakes his head with a humorless smile. "It's nothing," and he finishes zipping up your jacket before turning and walking away from you to join the others, who were waiting for you two this whole time. "Come on lovebird, you can continue after we catch dinner!" Jihoon calls after you, then chuckles at his own cleverness. You roll your eyes, but inside you are still panicking, because you don't know if you had actually said those words out loud, and by the way Seungcheol was just looking at you, you probably did and he probably heard you, and that was what made you panic the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I knew where I was going with this but I'm not sure I like the storyline I planned out so... bear with me if you're actually reading this LOL.


End file.
